Świąteczne Panem
by TheUnlike
Summary: Katniss i Peeta w samym środku świątecznej zawieruchy. Złośliwa koza, roześmiana Prim i niezwykła atmosfera świąt, udzielająca się wszystkim od Haymitch'a przez Cinne po samego prezydenta Snow'a.


_„— Jeszcze raz? Dla widowni? — W jego głosie nie słyszę gniewu. Brzmi głucho, co jest jeszcze gorsze. Chłopiec z chlebem już zaczął się ode mnie oddalać. Chwytam jego rękę i ściskam ją mocno, przygotowując się na spotkanie z kamerami. Boję się chwili, w której w końcu będę musiała ją puścić."_

Staram się nie myśleć zbyt wiele. Myśli przywołują wspomnienia, obrazu kotłują się w głowie, rzeczywistość staje się jedynie rozmazanym, niespójnym kawałkiem układanki, której być może nigdy nie uda mi się poskładać. W chwilach jak ta, gdy nie mam już nic, co mogłoby, choć chwilowo zająć mój umysł, zamykam oczy i staram się uspokoić oddech, skupiając się na ciemnościach, które mnie otaczają. Czasami to wystarcza. Czasami nie.

Wdycham zapach spalanego węgla i wyciągam skostniałe dłonie, ogrzewając je nad paleniskiem. W nowym domu, zawsze jest ciepło, dzięki ogrzewaniu zainstalowanemu przez Kapitol. Już w progu uderza cię ciepły podmuch powietrza, a każdy kolejny krok, pozwala zapomnieć o przenikliwym zimnie panującym na zewnątrz. I dziesiątkach ludzi, dla których ten mróz będzie ostatnią przeszkodą w ich krótkim życiu. W tym roku z okazji naszego zwycięstwa, liczba ta zmniejszyła się jednak znacząco, dzięki specjalnym paleniskom ustawionym na ulicach. Można by pomyśleć, iż Kapitol naprawdę dba o swoich mieszkańców. Bliższa jest mi wiara, że stara się nie dopuścić, do przyćmienia naszej wygranej przez codzienne problemy dystryktu. Powinniśmy błyszczeć w glorii chwały, niezakłóconej choćby przez sekundę, co najmniej do momentu zakończenia Tournée Zwycięzców. Ja i Peeta. Peeta i ja. My. Zacieśniając węzeł szalika, niespiesznie skręcam w boczną uliczkę i już po kilku minutach stoję przed ośnieżoną witryną piekarni. Nie jestem tu sama, co to to nie. Kilkanaście kobiet z zachwyconymi dziećmi tłoczy się przed wystawą, z zafascynowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, wpatrując się w najróżniejsze przysmaki. Większość z nich to dzieło Peety, jego silnych, dużych dłoni i niezwykłej cierpliwości. Nikogo z przyglądających się nie stać na choćby jeden kawałek, lecz sama mam w pamięci jak jeszcze niedawno, stałam tam z Prim, choć na chwilę zapominając o szarości otaczającego nas świata. Fakt, iż nie mogłam ich posmakować w żaden sposób nie umniejszał mojego zachwytu. Przepycham się, starając nikogo nie uderzyć i po chwili zamieszania i głośno wyrażanego niezadowolenia tłumu, udaje mi się przedostać do środka. Serdeczny uśmiech, skrywający ojcowskie uczucia, którym obdarza mnie właściciel, dodaje mi otuchy, choć odrobinę umniejszając poczucie zażenowania. Nie powinnam tu być. Nie powinnam czuć się winna. Nie powinnam czuć, że muszę przeprosić. Nie powinnam czuć się w obowiązku w ogóle tu przychodzić. Nie powinnam chcieć tu być. Absolutnie nie powinnam potrzebować, zobaczenia go, choć przez chwilę. Dlaczego więc u diaska czuję to wszystko? Być może Prim wie, co mówi twierdząc, że świąteczny czas, działa na ludzi w niewyjaśniony sposób. Albo Haymitch ma świętą rację, głosząc, iż arena, uczyniła z nas ludzi niepoczytalnych psychicznie. Właśnie tak się teraz czuję. Zupełnie jakby mój przeklęty umysł, postanowił przenieść swój byt do innej czasoprzestrzeni. Co jest ze mną nie tak, do diabła!?

Ostatecznie decyduję się na zrzucenie tego idiotyzmu na kark Świąt. Kapitol wystawia dziś specjalne świąteczne wystąpienie, przypominające nam o tym jak sam Stwórca zdecydował się przekazać władzę w ręce naszego ukochanego prezydenta Snowa. Awoksy będą prezentować na scenie świąteczne tańce, poprzebierani od stóp do głów w zielono-czerwone sukienki i dziwne buciki z dzwoneczkami. Ciepłe dystrykty zostaną zasypane sztucznym śniegiem, a domy przystrojone zielenią i złotem. Każda rodzina dostanie dwa świąteczne ciasta, jedno z wizerunkiem Snowdena, drugie z obrazem zasypanego śniegiem Panem. Effie tradycyjnie przystroi się w czerwoną suknię i dziwaczną czapkę z sopelkami lodu, a u jej boku podążać będzie dwoje służących przebranych za gwiazdy. Nawet Haymitch specjalnie na tę okazję, raczył obwiązać czerwonymi wstążkami ukochane butelki likieru. Co prawda chwilę później opróżnił je wszystkie, pozwalając zjeść wstążki kozie Prim, ale przecież liczą się intencje. Świat na jeden wieczór staje na głowie. Dlaczego więc i ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na odrobinę niepoczytalności?

Przesmykuje się pod ladą, bezszelestnie przekraczając próg kuchni. Tak jak przypuszczałam, Peeta stoi zwrócony do mnie plecami, pochylając się z uwagą nad zdobionym właśnie tortem. Jest sam, co nie jest niczym zaskakującym. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że teraz, gdy pieniędzy nam nie brakuję, rodzinnym biznesem zajmuje się sam z ojcem. Dwójka mężczyzn, dla których te przepełnione cudownym zapachem i ciepłem wnętrza, są wszystkim, co mają. Zakradam się, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nie chcę go wystraszyć, szczególnie mając w pamięci ostatni skok Haymitcha, który wyrwany z nagłej drzemki, zerwał się niczym szalony i przebiegłszy pokój, grzmotnął nożem, a następnie całym sobą o ścianę, z jękiem lądując na podłodze. Ostatnim, czego mi trzeba, jest przerażony na amen Peeta. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, czym mogłabym oberwać, poza tym pysznym karmelowym nadzieniem, z którego właśnie wyczarowuje małą, drewnianą chatkę. Nie mam wątpliwości, że mają tu całkiem porządny zapas noży. Opieram się o pokryty mąką blat, odchrząkując głośno. Mimo moich starań, Peeta i tak podskakuje na metr, wydając z siebie głośne westchnięcie ulgi na mój widok. Niektóre przyzwyczajenia z areny nigdy nie miną. Sama po sobie wiem doskonale, jak bardzo przeraża najmniejszy nawet dźwięk, dobiegający zza pleców. Przerażenie i odruch obronny, utrwaliły się w mojej głowie na tyle, że nawet, gdy mama niekiedy okrywa mnie dodatkowym kocem, zdarza jej się przypadkowo oberwać. Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu, moja ręka unosi się i uderza, nim mój mózg zdąży zarejestrować, iż znajduję się w swoim pokoju. Nie miałabym, więc najmniejszych pretensji, gdyby przyłożył mi czymś niespodziewanie, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Peeta stoi przede mną, przypatrując mi się uważnie, a na jego twarzy zamiast strachu, widzę zdumienie. Mruga kilkakrotnie, strzepując z włosów mąkę i pocierając podbródek. To jeden z jego ulubionych gestów, gdy nie jest przekonany, co powinien powiedzieć.

- Witaj Katniss. – Mruczy w końcu niewyraźnie, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że to ja porwę za chwilę jakiś garnek i go znokautuję. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że na to zasłużyłam. Dostaje dokładnie to, co chciałam. Nie ufa mi, nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłam, nie po tym jak postawiłam ostatnie miesiące jego życia pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Cisza jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała mi się tak przytłaczająca i męcząca. Decyduję się w końcu wykonać przynajmniej jakiś ruch, skoro mój umysł nie jest w stanie złożyć sensownego zdania. Odsuwam się od lady i podchodzę do niego, podziwiając staranne wzornictwo.

- Jest piękny. – Przyznaję, pochylając się i zdmuchując mączny pył. Nigdy nie byłabym w stanie stworzyć czegoś równie perfekcyjnego. Zastanawiam się właśnie jak ta sztuka udaje mu się przy tak solidnych dłoniach, gdy te same silne ręce obejmują mnie nieśpiesznie, dając mi czas na odepchniecie ich. Nie zdobywam się nawet na drgnięcie, obawiając się, że odsunąłby się natychmiast, a ja zgubiłabym jego ciepło i ten przyjemny, drażniący nozdrza zapach. To właśnie w jego dłoniach tkwi siła, a zarazem cała delikatność Peety. Zapewnienie o bezpieczeństwie, spokój, uczucie. Zastanawiam się, o czym teraz myśli. Podejrzenie, że być może, zastanawia się na ile udaje, uderza mnie tak silnie, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kiedy z moich ust wydobywa się jęk. Zaniepokojony Peeta, niemal natychmiast zwalnia uścisk, bez ostrzeżenia obracając mnie ku sobie. Jestem samolubnym potworem. Podłą, bawiąca się uczuciami innych idiotką. Powinnam obrócić się na pięcie i wyjść póki jeszcze mogę. Tyle, że już od momentu przekroczenia progu, każda część mnie rozpaczliwie krzyczy, o choć chwilę bliskości. Jeden uśmiech, ciepły oddech na szyi, długie palce kreślące kółka na plecach. Setki drobnych gestów powtarzanych bez końca. Więc zamiast uciec, zaciskam ręce na fartuchu, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Gładzi mnie po włosach, przytrzymując w pasie i pozwalając napawać się tą chwilą. Drażni się ze mną przesuwając rzęsami po moim policzku i wywołując mój chichot. Trwamy tak przez kilkanaście minut, nie zwracając uwagi na mijający czas, nim odsuwa głowę, tak, aby móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Niebieskie tęczówki szukają potwierdzenia, że wcale sobie tego nie wymyślił, że jestem tu, że nie uciekam i nie udaje. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w mówieniu, jeszcze gorzej szło mi z uczuciami. Mam nadzieję, że wie jak bardzo wdzięczna mu jestem za to, że on po prostu to czuje. Nie potrzebuje słodkich zdań, którymi sam mnie uracza, nie potrzebuje westchnień ani niezwykłych gestów, którymi mnie obdarza. Po prostu wie. Jego ciepły oddech omiata mnie całą, kiedy nachyla się złączając nasze usta. To nasz pierwszy pocałunek od powrotu z Kapitolu. Pierwszy tak niepewny. Jakbyśmy uczyli się siebie od podstaw. Jego usta nie smakują już krwią, strachem i chłodem jaskini. Są gorące i słodkie, przyprawiające o zawrót głowy. Prawie tracę równowagę, zdziwiona nagłym odkryciem, iż naprawdę uwielbiam go całować. Peeta ze śmiechem, opiera nas o ladę, wciąż będąc na tyle, blisko, że czuję jego ciało tuż przy sobie. Pochyla się, aby złożyć na mych ustach kolejny pocałunek.

- Kto do jasnej cholery wychował tą kozę! Żeby cię jasny szlag trafił ty podła krowo, ty pokrako czworonożna, ty pomiocie szatana, oddawaj moje wstążki! – Dzikiemu wrzaskowi Haymitcha, towarzyszy perlisty śmiech Prim, do którego dołączamy po chwili konsternacji.

Podczas gdy zmieniają się pory roku, ludzie nas otaczający, nasze przekonania i uczucia. Podczas największych zawieruch i trudów, jedno w naszym życiu jest pewne: Haymitch zawsze pozostanie Haymitch'em.

- Wesołych Świat, Katniss.

- Wesołych Świat, Peeta.

- Żeby Cię ta gwiazda walnęła prosto w ten ośli łeb, ty przeklęte bydle!


End file.
